Un demonio entre Youkai
by KRYTAN616
Summary: Un milenio a pasado desde la guerra contra Madara, la alianza salió victoriosa gracias al sacrificio de una persona, ahora un milenio después esta persona resurgirá para convertirse en un estudiante de la academia youkai. que nuevas aventuras le esperan a nuestro rubio héroe y será capaz de encontrar el amor que le fue negado en su tiempo. naruto/harem.
1. PROLOGO

PROLOGO.- LA LEYENDA DEL GUARDIAN

_Cuenta la leyenda, que en tiempos antiguos los humanos fueron capaces de realizar hazañas súper humanas tales como exhalar fuego como un dragón, mover la tierra y el agua a su voluntad, crear corrientes de viento capases de arrancar los arboles de raíz y hacer obedecer a los rayos como si fueran su fieles sirvientes._

_Pero la hazaña mas grande de todas, la realizo el primer humano en descubrir estas habilidades al sellar dentro de su cuerpo un demonio de poder incomparable, una bestia que con solo abanicar su cola podía destruir montañas, dividir el mar en dos y si así lo deseara acabar con la vida en el mundo tanto humana como demoniaca, este demonio fue conocido como el Juubi._

_Se dice que este humano fue bendecido por Kami, diosa del cielo, Yami, diosa del infierno y Shinigami, diosa de la vida y la muerte, con el fin de otorgarle el poder para combatir al Juubi y ser el guardián del mundo. Este humano seria conocido como el Sabio de los seis caminos._

_La batalla entre el sabio y el Juubi duro siete días y seis noches, durante esta batalla el paisaje fue cambiado drásticamente, montañas reducidas a escombros, bosques enteros se convirtieron en un árido desierto y cráteres en la tierra que después se convertirían en lagos, pero al final el Sabio salió victorioso al sellar al Juubi dentro de su cuerpo._

_Años mas tarde en su lecho de muerte, el Sabio se refugió en las montañas para realizar su último acto de protección hacia el mundo, con el poder que se le fue otorgado por las tres diosas decidió dividir al Juubi en nueve partes que actuarían como los guardianes del mundo en su lugar y el cuerpo lo enterró en la montaña para luego mandarlo al cielo creando la luna. _

_Los nueve partes del Juubi creadas por el sabio fueron creaturas de diferente poder que se media por la cantidad de colas que esta poseía, desde el mas débil siendo el hachibi (una cola) hasta el mas poderoso de todos, el kyuubi (nueve colas). Estas al morir lo que ellos consideraron su padre de dispersaron por el mundo para llevar a cabo su labor y honrar el ultimo deseo del Sabio al mantener el balance en el mundo._

_Varios años mas tarde. los humanos que aprendieron a utilizar la misma energía que el Sabio crearon diferentes aldeas para continuar entrenando a los jóvenes en las artes del Sabio, esto ocasionó que las diferentes aldeas entraran en disputas por tierras, poder y economía ocasionando que estallaran guerras causando destrucción y muerte por todo el mundo._

_Los nueve bijuus al ver como la humanidad estaba en guerra decidieron hacer acto de presencia, cada ves que los humanos entraban en batalla los atacaban con el fin de hacerlos retirarse y poner fin al conflicto. Pero estos al ver el poder de los bijuus decidieron tratar de controlarlos para utilizarlos como armas. Al final los humanos lograron capturar los nueve bijuus sellándolos dentro de bebés recién nacidos que serian entrenados para controlas ese poder y servir a sus aldeas en tiempos de guerra como armas._

_Mas tarde, un humano hambriento de poder creo un grupo que tenía como objetivo capturar a los nueve contenedores de los bijuus para revivir al Juubi con el fin de sellarlo dentro de su cuerpo y así dominar el mundo con su poder. Uno a uno los contenedores fueron capturados hasta que solo quedaron dos contenedores, el contenedor del Hachibi y el Kyuubi._

_El humano que comenzó la captura de los contenedores finalmente le declaro la guerra a las demás aldeas con el propósito de capturar los dos bijuus faltantes, las aldeas llegaron a un acuerdo y crearon una alianza con el fin de detener a ese humano, alianza en la que la presencia de los dos contenedores fue clave para soportar las intensas batallas que se llevaban a cabo._

_Al final en un acto desesperado, el humano causante de la guerra decidió revivir al Juubi con los bijuus que ya tenia capturados, pero solo obtuvo una bestia incompleta pero igualmente muy poderosa que causo mas muerte entre los miembros de la alianza. _

_La batalla entre el Juubi incompleto y los dos contenedores duro días y noches y parecía que ninguno de las dos partes saldría victoriosa, hasta que el Juubi incompleto logro capturar al contenedor del Hachibi incrementando su poder. El contenedor del Kyuubi al ver esto hace un pacto con su demonio interno, nadie supo en que consistía el pacto o que consecuencias traería para el contenedor y su demonio, pero ese pacto entre humano y demonio les ayudo a derrotar al Juubi, lo único que pudieron decir los testigos fue que el contenedor y su demonio se separaron pero sus energías eran las mismas después de eso, una luz cegó a todos los presentes en el campo de batalla y para cuando recuperaron la vista lo único que quedo fue la forma del Kyuubi desapareciendo en una columna de fuego para no ser visto de nuevo durante muchos años._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Kaa-san, de verdad tu crees que esa historia sea cierta?" pregunto una pequeña niña de unos ocho años de edad, su cabello color plata brillaba al reflejar la luz de su habitación, tiene la piel de tez pálida y sus ojos son de un color rojo brillante con la pupila rasgada verticalmente, esta es Moka Akashiya.

"Realmente no lo se hija, lo que si se es que esta historia a sido contada por varias generaciones entre los Ayashi y algo debe tener de cierto en ella no crees?" Le respondió su madre, una mujer que parecía estar entre los veinticinco y treinta años de edad, su cabello de un color rosa brillante y ojos del mismo color que los de su hija, literalmente era una versión adulta de la pequeña niña a su lado, esta es Akasha Bloodriver, madre de la pequeña Moka.

En ese momento se encontraban dentro de la habitación de la pequeña Moka, su madre le contaba la historia de lo que es conocida como la era del caos de los humanos entre la sociedad de Ayashi, la historia sobre los únicos demonios que los Ayashi de esa época consideraban los mas poderosos seres de todo el mundo, incluso en un nivel mas alto que ese de los vampiros y los licántropos. Y a pesar del tiempo transcurrido los Ayashi actuales siguen respetando a los que en su tiempo fueron conocidos como los nueve bijuus.

Pero algo que respetan relacionado sobre esta historia, es el joven humano que fue el contenedor del Kyuubi, un humano que fue capas de sacrificar su vida no solo por su raza, sino también por el Kyuubi, eso es algo que los Ayashi pueden respetar sin importar que raza sea, un Ayashi o humano que este dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por el bien de los demás es algo digno de respeto.

"Que crees que ocurrió con el Kyuubi y su contenedor kaa-san?" Pregunto la pequeña niña a su madre.

"No lo se moka-chan, muchos creen que Kyuubi se retiro a un reino llamado Makai, un reino donde solo los demonios pueden existir, y en cuanto a su contenedor realmente nadie sabe que fue lo que paso, muchos creen que murió, otros creen que Kyuubi se lo llevo con el, pero algo hay que aprender de ese humano… y ese algo es que no importan las consecuencias, si tienes algo importante para ti protégelo con todas tus fuerzas." Le contesto la madre, después de eso la habitación se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos hasta que se escuchó que se abrió una puerta, madre e hija voltearon y vieron en el marco de la puerta a un hombre alto vestido en un traje negro cubierto por una elegante capa, su cabello plateado y ojos de color rojo que reflejaban una mirada indiferente, digna de un orgulloso vampiro de alto nivel, este hombre es Issa Shouzen padre de la pequeña moca y líder del clan Shouzen.

"Por su contenedor no tienes porque preocuparte, finalmente solo era un humano, y en cuanto a Kyuubi, no se supo nada de el después de lo ocurrido en esa batalla, mas de mil años han pasado y nadie lo ha vuelto a ver o a escuchar su nombre, ahora creo que es hora de dormir señorita." dijo Issa en un tono monótono pero al final sonó un poco cariñoso.

"Hai, buenas noches tou-sama, Kaa-san" Respondió la pequeña niña antes de acostarse y quedarse dormida.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**7 Años mas tarde…**

Aono Tsukune, un chico de 15 años de edad de estatura promedio, cabello de color castaño y ojos de color café, vestía un uniforme que constaba en una chaqueta de color verde con una camisa de manga larga de color blanco debajo de esta, pantalones color marrón y zapatos de vestir negros, se encontraba en un autobús con rumbo a la escuela a la que sus padres lo inscribieron, en este momento se encontraba mirando por la ventana del autobús perdido en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que el autobús repentinamente se detuvo a las afueras de una pequeña aldea ubicada al pie de una montaña.

"Di-disculpe conductor-san, porque nos detuvimos?" pregunto Tsukune confundido por el lugar en el que se detuvieron, no reconocía para nada este lugar y no se dio cuenta en que momento llegaron, fue como si de un momento a otro llegaron a otro país completamente diferente del suyo.

"**hehehehe… no te preocupes tanto, solo estamos esperando a otro alumno que me pidieron que recogiera en este lugar."**__Respondió el conductor, era un hombre de complexión delgada vistiendo un típico uniforme de chofer de color azul marino con su boina incluida, la cual no dejaba ver sus ojos y tenia un cigarro encendido.

Ambos ocupantes quedaron en silencio después de lo dicho, un silencio que le estaba alterando los nervios al joven Tsukune ya que donde estaban estacionados parecía ser el medio de la nada, repentinamente a la distancia se comenzó a escuchar el sonido de lo que parecía ser una flauta u ocarina, _(A/N tema de lugia por referencia)_ Tsukune se asomó por la ventana hacia la dirección de la que provenía el sonido y miro a una figura caminando en la distancia hacia el autobús, cuanto mas se acercaba la figura al autobús mas clara se escuchaba su canción, una canción de una tonada lenta pero relajante, que inmediatamente coloco a Tsukune en una especie de trance en el que se olvido por completo de del mundo a su alrededor, por unos momentos se sintió como si estuviera caminando en la playa frente al mar, se sentía a salvo, no existía el miedo ni las preocupaciones, en ese momento se sentía en paz.

Repentinamente, Tsukune despertó de su trance cuando la canción se detuvo, parpadeo un par de veces para reajustarse a sus alrededores y cuando fijo la mirada a la entada del autobús miro a una persona de unos 1.75mts de complexión delgada pero de musculatura definida, vestida con una chaqueta con capucha de color negra con el diseño de una cruz en el lado izquierdo de esta en blanco de la cual la línea vertical comenzaba desde el hombro hasta la parte de abajo y la horizontal cruzaba todo el pecho, la chaqueta estaba abierta mostrando una playera blanca lisa debajo de esta, unos pantalones de mezclilla color azul obscuro con una cadena colgando de lado de derecho de su cadera y calzaba unas botas de color negro, no lograba distinguir su rostro ya que estaba obscurecido por la capucha de la chaqueta mostrando solamente la parte inferior de su cara en la que pudo ver lo que parecían ser seis marcas, tres de cada lado de sus mejillas que parecían bigotes, sus manos estaban cubiertas por unos guantes sin dedos de color negro y en su mano derecha cagaba la ocarina que se escuchaba unos momentos antes y en su espalda cargaba una mochila sencilla de color negro.

"**Tu eres a quien me mandaron a recoger?" **Tsukune escucho al conductor preguntarle a la misteriosa persona.

"Eso creó, si vas para la academia youkai entonces ese soy yo." Respondió el joven con una voz un tanto grave pero al mismo tiempo suave, una voz que haría a cualquier mujer sonrojarse y sentir las rodillas débiles.

"**Esta bien, solo una pregunta, porque razón no llevas puesto el uniforme?" **Pregunto el conductor con tono de curiosidad, pregunta que incluso hiso que Tsukune se inclinara un poco para escuchar mas claramente.

"Uh…? Oh eso es porque lo único que recibí fue la invitación, nada mas, además de que ya viéndolo bien no es de mi gusto el uniforme, creo que me vería algo estúpido en el, ¡sin ofender allá atrás!" respondió el encapuchado haciendo que Tsukune y el conductor cayeran al suelo estilo anime.

"**Ok… Solo toma asiento que ya vamos un poco retrasados." **Respondió el conductor después de recuperase y sentarce en su asiento. el joven comenzó a caminar hacia la parte trasera del autobús y se coloco unos asientos detrás de Tsukune. El viaje estuvo en silencio hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía ser un túnel. **"bien jóvenes… prepárense porque en cuanto salgamos de este túnel estarán en la academia youkai hehehehe…" **Dijo el conductor estando dentro del túnel e un tono que altero los nervios de Tsukune.

"Hey, estas bien?" pregunto el encapuchado al notar el nerviosismo del otro ocupante. Se levanto de su lugar y se sentó un asiento adelante de Tsukune.

"h-hai, solo un po-poco n-nervioso, por sierto mi nombre es Tsukune, Aono Tsukune."

"Hmm… Por tu lenguaje corporal puedo deducir que eres de primer año pero, tu nerviosismo no se debe a eso, se debe a tu falta de confianza en ti mismo, corrígeme si me equivoco por favor pero tu mismo te consideras una persona promedio que piensa que es una suerte ser admitido en esta escuela y a la ves te consideras a ti mismo un mediocre por otras razones que son personales, no es así?" Comento el encapuchado en un tono como si hablara del clima.

Por otro lado, Tsukune tenia los ojos del tamaño de platos y con su quijada colgando del shock de escuchar a este extraño describirlo perfectamente después de solo intercambiar unas pocas palabras con el, sacudiendo la cabeza para despejar el shock Tsukune se rio un tanto nervioso y solo asintió rascándose la cabeza.

"Maa, maa, no te preocupes tanto, lo mismo le sucede a todos cuando comienzan en un lugar nuevo y mas si comienzan solos, te apuesto que no eres el único que se siente de esa manera, por el momento solo relájate y deja que la música te calme los nervios." Continuo diciendo el extraño tranquilamente mientras sacaba una ocarina de uno de sus bolsillos de su chaqueta, la cual sejo maravillado a Tsukune por su extraño diseño, tenia la forma de la cabeza de un zorro de color plata con unas inscripciones en un extraño lenguaje en color negro, definitivamente el diseño era muy extraño pero al mismo tiempo hermoso.

_(para referencia "__Eyes on Me from Final Fantasy VIII on STL Ocarina" en youtube)_

En cuanto el misterioso sujeto coloco la ocarina en sus labios y comenzó la tonada, el joven Tsukune se volvió a encontrar en un estado de transe, todo a su alrededor comenzó a desaparecer y fue remplazado por un campo de flores en un claro rodeado de arboles, su nerviosismo e inseguridad poco a poco se fueron disipando y su mente quedo en calma y tranquilidad. Era una sensación extraña pero bienvenida de igual forma, una sensación que deseaba mantener por siempre, Tsukune jamás se había sentido tan tranquilo en su vida. Pero por desgracia todo lo bueno tiene que llegar a su fin.

"**Preparen sus cosas, estamos a punto de salir del túnel." **Se escucho la voz del conductor haciendo que el encapuchado dejara de tocar y sacando a Tsukune de su transe, ambos miraron hacia el frente y efectivamente una luz blanca se veía al final del túnel.

Al salir del túnel, el conductor detuvo el autobús junto a lo que parecía ser un espantapájaros con cabeza de calabaza que tenia un letrero en el que se leía _"Academia youkai" _en el. Ambos jóvenes recolectaron sus pertenencias y se dirigieron al frente del autobús para bajar de este, el primero en bajar fue Tsukune seguido de cerca por el encapuchado, justo cuando el segundo estaba a punto de bajar escucharon la tenebrosa voz del conductor. **"Un consejo, tengan mucho cuidado porque este lugar puede ser muuuuyyyy aterrador hehehe…" **

El efecto fue instantáneo en el joven Tsukune que se puso un poco pálido, comenzó a sudar y a temblar nervioso, en cuanto al encapuchado, esto solo sonrió y volteo la mirada hacia el conductor. "Gracias por preocuparte conductor-san, pero estaremos bien, además…" En ese momento levanto un poco la mirada dejando que el conductor viera dos ojos de color escarlata, muy parecido al color de la sangre con la pupila rasgada, unos ojos que mostraban solo muerte y sed de sangre, y termino de hablar en voz baja pero un tanto demoniaca de modo que solo el conductor lo escucho **"yo puedo ser maaaaasssss aterrador que este instituto hehehe…" **

"**Chico, me agradas y por tu bien espero que eso sea cierto hehehe…" **contesto el conductor con una sonrisa misteriosa cuando sus dos cargas descendieron del autobús pero el se quedo estacionado, como si esperara algo.

"Cr-crees qu-que estemos en e-el lu-lugar correcto? Este lugar pa-parece sacado de una pe-película de ho-horror" Comento el joven Tsukune cuando miro que el encapuchado estaba a un lado de el. Y verdad a sus palabras, el lugar a donde llegaron parecía un bosque pero lleno de arboles muertos, ninguno tenia una sola hoja en sus ramas pero varios cuervos estaban posados en ellas, el cielo estaba obscurecido por las nubes y el aire se sentía pesado, detrás de ellos se encontraba un risco desde donde se podía ver el mar, lo extraño es que el agua era de color rojo, a la distancia en dirección del bosque se observaba un edificio que parecía ser una catedral estilo gótica sobre la cual estaban acumuladas nubes de tormenta que dejaban caer rayos al asar dándole un aspecto mas tenebroso.

"Nah, yo diría que cada quien tiene su estilo, y este lugar tiene uno único" contesto el encapuchado restándole importancia al lugar, Tsukune solo pudo mirarlo incrédulo de que este joven no pareciera en lo mas minimo afectado por el aspecto de este lugar cuando el esta a punto de mojar sus pantalones.

"He-hey, si no t-te molesta qu-que pregunte, eres de un-nuevo ingreso hmm… ahora que l-lo pienso, no capte tu nombre" Pregunto Tsukune un tanto nervioso, no queriendo ofender a su acompañante, (hey, no pueden culparlo, el cabrón a su lado se ve intimidante.).

"Uh… oh cierto, donde quedaron mis modales…" Comenzó al joven bajando su capucha mostrando que tenia el cabello rubio con unos mechones rojos un tanto largo, alborotado y en puntas con una cola de caballo en la parte baja de su cabeza que llegaba en medio de sus hombros, varios mechones cayendo hacia enfrente casi tapando sus ojos, los cuales era de un color azul eléctrico, lo extraño de estos es que las pupilas eran de un negro muy pronunciado y rasgadas, parecidas a las de un gato. "Mi nombre es Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki un placer conocerte…" Continuo el ahora identificado como Naruto extendiendo su mano con una pequeña sonrisa amigable, Tsukune estrecho su mano sonriendo de la misma manera.

Ninguno de los dos vieron la expresión del conductor, sus ojos abiertos de una manera físicamente imposible con su boca abierta a tal grado que dejo caer su cigarro. _**"Así que no mando a cualquiera sino que tuvo que mandarlo a "EL"… hehehe esto va a ser divertido hehehe…"**_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**OK… LISTO PRIMER CAPITULO TEMINADO. PRIMERO ESTA IDEA SALIO DE LA NADA, PERO TENGO TODA LA INTENCION DE CONTINUARLA AVER A DONDE ME LLEVA.**

**SEGUNDO. LA CONDICION DE Naruto SERA EXPLICADA EVENTUALMENTE EN EL TRANSCURSO DE LA HISTORIA, SOLO LES PUEDO ADELANTAR QUE SERA UNA CONDICION PARECIDA A LA DE MOKA CON EL ROSARIO.**

**Y POR ULTIMO. Naruto VA A SER GODLIKE PERO NO DIRECTAMENTE DESDE EL COMIENZO, PERO NO SIGNIFICA QUE ESTARA INDEFENSO DE NINGUNA MANERA.**

**EN OTRO ASUNTO, QUISIERA SU OPINION, ESTO SERA DEFINITIVAMENTE UN HAREM, CON ALGUNOS OC EN LA MEZCLA, MI PREGUNTA ES:**

**COLOCAR A OUTER MOKA (OMOTE) SIN INNER MOKA (URA)**

**COLOCAR A INNER MOKA (URA) SIN OUTER MOKA (OMOTE)**

**COLOCAR A LAS DOS**

**NO COLOCAR A NINGUNA.**

**CUALQUIERA ME FUNCIONA SIN ALTERAR MUCHO MI HISTORIA, YA QUE TENGO VARIAS MANERAS DE HACER QUE ESTO ME CUADRE BIEN, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE ESTO NO VA A OCURRIR EN LOS PRIMEROS CAPITULOS ASÍ QUE TENEMOS TIEMPO PARA DECIDIR.**

**SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR ME DESPIDO Y GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS DE ANTEMANO…. JA-NE.**__


	2. Primer dia

**OK… no mucho que decir, solo gracias por los comentarios e informarles que los lectores se están inclinando más por solo agregar a inner moka (ura) al harem. Pero aún hay tiempo para que comenten, y un avance, no importa en que quede la decisión, tengo planeado separar las dos mokas para que cada una tenga su cuerpo (y su propia diversión ji-ji-ji).**

**Ahora sin más que agregar los dejo con el primer capítulo de esta historia.**

**Aviso.- Naruto y Rosario+Vanmpire no me pertenecen, esta historia es un producto de mi imaginación y un tanto retorcida mente.**

"**Ningen" **Voz criaturas

"Ningen" voz humana

'_**Ningen' **_pensamientos criaturas

'_Ningen' _pensamientos humanos

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Mi nombre es Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki un placer conocerte…" Continuo el ahora identificado como Naruto extendiendo su mano con una pequeña sonrisa amigable, Tsukune estrecho su mano sonriendo de la misma manera._

_Ninguno de los dos vieron la expresión del conductor, sus ojos abiertos de una manera físicamente imposible con su boca abierta a tal grado que dejo caer su cigarro. __**"Así que no mando a cualquiera sino que mando a "EL"… hehehe esto va a ser divertido hehehe…"**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Capítulo 1.- Primer día. **

En un camino de tierra rodeado de árboles muertos, se encontraban dos jóvenes caminando en dirección de lo que parecía ser una catedral gótica, pero a pesar de las apariencias en realidad este edificio era la academia youkai, ambos jóvenes caminaban es un confortable silencio, bueno uno de ellos lo hacía ya que el joven Tsukune estaba sudando, temblando y brincaba cada vez que se escuchaba el sonido de una rama romperse, el joven a su lado solo suspiro un tanto irritado por la actitud de su acompañante.

"Hey viejo tranquilízate, preces un gatito asustadizo." Comento Naruto al ya no soportar el estado de su acompañante.

"C-como quieres q-que me tranquilice? M-mejor aún como p-puedes estar tu t-tan tranquilo en medio de este lugar?" Pregunto Tsukune de vuelta sonando un poco irritado por la actitud tan calmada que Naruto mostraba.

"Maa – maa, no es para tanto realmente, la aldea de la que vengo está rodeada por un bosque con animales salvajes que solo esperan a que bajes la guardia para atacarte y por lo que he visto este lugar carece de ese tipo de peligros." Contesto Naruto en un tono aburrido y haciendo un gesto con la mano descartando su propio comentario como si estuviera hablando de algo simple como el estado del clima. Además de que por el estado del bosque se le hacía más probable que los arroyara una hermosa chica con su bicicleta, que ser atacados por un animal salvaje.

Oh si tan solo supiera que correcto estaba.

"A-aun así Naruto-san, e-este lugar m-me pone los n-nervios de-…" Lo que sea que fuera a decir no lo termino por un grito de "!CUIDADO¡" que definitivamente era femenino. Ambos jóvenes inmediatamente voltearon hacia el origen de la voz para uno instintivamente saltar hacia un lado del camino y el otro ser arroyado por una bicicleta y caer al suelo de manera un tanto descompuesta, que resulto en golpearse la cabeza contra el suelo.

"Howw… que me golpeo?" Se preguntó Tsukune sacudiendo la cabeza para disipar los efectos del golpe y tratando de sentarse para ver que o quien lo había golpeado, palabra clave "tratando", ya que no se podía mover porque sentía un peso extra en su pecho y a la altura de la cadera, abriendo los ojos al escuchar una risilla a unos cuantos metros de él observo a Naruto recargado en un árbol preparándose para tocar su ocarina…

(play "zelda lullaby" de ocarina of time)

…lanzándole una mirada curiosa, de la cual solo recibió una sacudida de cabeza señalándole que mirara hacia donde señalaban sus ojos, siguiendo la mirada del rubio, Tsukune vio que el peso sobre él era en realidad una joven mujer de cabello color rosa que brillaba a pesar de la falta de luz del lugar y su tono de piel era algo pálida, vestía el uniforme reglamentario de la academia (si no saben cuál miren el anime por favor me da hueva describirlo.). Pero el detalle que sobresalía mas era el rosario que colgaba de su cuello, la cruz era de plata con una gema roja en el centro, estaba conectado a un collar que parecía más un cinturón en el cuello de la joven con dos cadenas de metal a los costados de este.

Tsukune inconscientemente (si como no) coloco sus manos en las caderas de la joven mirándola con preocupación, ya que esta no reaccionaba. "H-hey, t-te encuentras bien?" Pregunto Tsukune haciendo que la chica sobre el reaccionara abriendo los ojos lentamente para mostrar dos orbe de color verde, como si de dos piedras de jade se trataran.

Ya con sus sentidos recuperados, la joven enfoco la mirada en la dirección de la voz que escucho a unos cuantos centímetros de ella y, para su vergüenza, vio a un joven castaño debajo de ella y actuando de puro instinto se puso de pie un tanto rápido, lo que hizo que su corta falda se levantara dejando que el joven en el suelo le diera una breve, pero muy buena mirada a su ropa interior por accidente.

"L-lo siento mucho…" Comenzó a decir la peli-rosa un tanto alarmada, con un sonrojo adornando su rostro por la pena "Es que soy a-anémica sabes, y a veces me mareo mucho."

"N-no te preocupes, estoy bien." Respondió el castaño poniéndose de pie y llevando una mano a su nuca para tratar de disminuir el dolor que sentía, en cuanto su mano toco la parte trasera de su cabeza sintió un líquido tibio en sus dedos, al mover su mano hacia al frente de su rostro escucho un suave jadeo de sorpresa escapar de los labios de la chica frente a el.

"Oh no… estas… sangrando…" Tsukune escucho a la voz de la joven y dirigió la mirada hacia ella y noto que sus ojos perdieron enfoque, sus pupilas estaban un poco dilatadas y estaba avanzando hacia el a pasos lentos como si estuviera en un estado de trance. "Ese aroma… es intoxicante…" Continuo la peli-rosa tomando la mano de Tsukune entre las suyas de una manera suave con la mirada fijada en la sangre en sus dedos. "No… no puedo… resistirme…" Continuo ella acercando su rostro con el del castaño haciéndolo sudar de los nervios.

"_E-esto de-debe ser un sueño, s-si seguramente e-estoy soñando."_ Pensaba el joven Tsukune no creyendo lo que en ese momento le sucedía, por su lado, el rubio solo levanto una ceja en mera curiosidad durante la interacción de los dos jóvenes frente a él.

Finalmente cunado sus labios se encontraban separados por menos de cinco centímetros, la joven desvío su trayectoria dirigiendo sus labios hacia el cuello de Tsukune, abrió su boca dejando ver unos colmillos alargados y acto siguiente mordió el cuello del castaño.

Por su parte, el joven Tsukune se quedó de pie inmóvil con una mirada pérdida sin comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Unos segundos después, la joven se desprendió de su cuello con una expresión de felicidad en su rostro, "haa, gracias por la bebida." Dijo la peli-rosa en un suspiro de felicidad.

La voz de la joven hizo que el cerebro de Tsukune volviera a funcionar, y cuando proceso lo que había ocurrido este hizo lo que para él sería lo más común y lógico en el momento…

(Stop the music please.)

… Volverse loco gritando y corriendo en círculos agitando sus brazos de manera cómica llamando la atención de Naruto haciendo que este dejara de tocar.

"Por cierto, mi nombre es Akashiya Moka mucho gusto, humm…" se presentó la ahora identificada Moka de una manera animada, haciendo que Tsukune se detuviera en seco y le dirigiera una mirada curiosa, la cual no duro mucho en cambiar a una de realización al comprender que Moka estaba esperando una introducción de su parte.

"Aono Tsukune un place pero… Moka-san, porque me mordiste el cuello?" preguntó el castaño con una expresión de confusión clara en el rostro.

"Uh?... Oh, eso fue por el olor de la sangre, no pude resistir la tentación y debo decir que tu sangre es la mejor que e probado," En este punto Moka tuvo gano una mirada soladora. "El sabor, la textura y la temperatura fueron perfectos…" Aquí cambio la mirada soñadora por una de nerviosismo repentinamente encontrando algo muy interesante que mirar en sus pies. "… Y eso es porque yo soy un vampiro." Termino de decir Moka en voz baja.

"Te refieres a los monstruos chupa-sangre que odian las cruces y todo eso?" pregunto Tsukune con una mirada incrédula mientras que tenía un debate interno decidiendo si esta chica estaba loca o solo se dejaba llevar por su imaginación.

"hu-uh… tu, no tienes problemas con que yo sea un vampiro, verdad?" pregunto Moka en una voz que mostraba inseguridad y un poco de miedo, pero antes que Tsukune pudiera responder (y cagarla como dijéramos en México) otra voz sonó detrás de ellos llamándoles la atención.

"Creo que hablo por los dos al decir que eres el primer vampiro que conocemos, así que no podemos juzgar si tenemos problemas o no, pero personalmente, si todos los vampiros son tan lindos como tu puedo decir que es genial que seas uno no es así Tsukune?" dijo Naruto en un tono amigable acercándose al par.

Por su parte, Tsukune solo pudo sacudir la cabeza en afirmación de una manera tonta aun incrédulo de que Moka sea un vampiro, y respecto a Moka, bueno digamos que estaba batallando por controlar el sonrojo en su cara después de observar bien al rubio que se encontraba aun sin su capucha dejando expuesto su rostro, otro detalle que noto fue que gracias a que tenía la chaqueta abierta noto lo bien marcados que se veían los músculos de su pecho y el abdomen.

Unos momentos después, el cerebro de Moka registro las palabras del rubio causando que una hermosa sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, "de verdad no tienen problemas con lo que soy hmm…" respondió Moka muy animada para después ladear la cabeza un poco con una mirada confundida al no saber quién era esta persona.

"Cierto aun no me presento, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki un placer conocerte Moka-chan…" Respondió Naruto extendiendo su mano en forma de saludo que de inmediato fue respondido por la pali-rosa que extendió su mano para un clásico saludo, lo que espero fue que en cuanto Naruto tomo su mano, este se inclinó hacia adelante para colocar un beso en el dorso de la mano de la joven ocasionándole otro sonrojo. "… Y de verdad no tienes que preocuparte, si algo aprendí en la vida, es que primero conoce a la persona antes de juzgarla." Termino Naruto con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"Eso quiere decir que podemos ser amigos verdad…?" Pregunto Moka mirando a los dos jóvenes can algo de esperanza y miedo en sus ojos que pasaron desapercibidos por el castaño, pero no para Naruto que inmediatamente entendió lo que esa mirada significaba… Miedo al rechazo.

"H-hai, n-no veo p-por q-que no." Tartamudeo Tsukune mas por nervios que por miedo después de haber salido de su estado de shock por ser mordido por esta linda chica frente a él.

"Seguro, no veo ningún problema…" fue la respuesta de Naruto haciendo que Moka sonriera aun mas y se sujetara de un brazo de cada joven quedando parada en medio de los dos haciendo sonidos de alegría haciendo sonrojar a Tsukune y reír a Naruto. "Pero creo que debemos darnos prisa, no quieren llegar tarde a su primer ne?" sugirió Naruto haciendo que los otros dos retomaran su camino.

Durante el trayecto, los tres hicieron pequeña platica para tratar de conocerme mejor hablando de lo que les gusta, lo que no les gusta y demás. Esto siguió hasta que Moka le pregunto a Naruto si él también era un estudiante de nuevo ingreso ya que no utilizaba el uniforme de la escuela, pregunta que llamo la atención del castaño ya que la duda también le rondaba por la cabeza. Por su parte Naruto solo afirmo con la cabeza sonriendo al ver que su respuesta le causo alegría a la peli-rosa que festejaba como niña gritando cosas como "SI, DOS AMIGOS EN EL PRIMER DÍA¡" y que más no.

Llegando a la entrada de la academia, Naruto se separó de sus acompañantes diciendo que todavía tenía que hablar con el director para aclarar unos asuntos respecto a su ingreso y para conseguir su uniforme no sin antes prometer que los vería más tarde durante el día.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR**

En una habitación en la que la única fuente de luz eran un par de velas sobre un escritorio y la poca luz que entraba por las ventanas, se encontraba Tenmei Mikogami, uno de los tres señores oscuros y el actual director principal de la academia youkai, vestía una túnica parecida a la de un sacerdote con una cruz colgando de su cuello y una capucha que oscurecía sus ojos. En ese momento se encontraba concentrado viendo y firmando una serie de papeles referentes a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso hasta que una voz dentro de la habitación lo saco de su trabajo.

"Sabes… es cortesía saludar a sus invitados director-san?" Dijo una persona materializándose de pie frente a su escritorio atrayendo la mirada del director, el invisible arqueo de una ceja la única indicación de lo impresionado que estaba ya que nunca sintió la presencia de esta persona hasta que hablo.

"**Eso sería lo normal, pero como hacerlo cuando no puedo sentir la presencia de mis invitados?"** respondió Tenme levantando la mirada con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro para observar a Naruto frente a él con su capucha cubriéndole la parte superior del rostro. **"Pero como fue que entraste a mi oficina y en que puedo ayudarte hmm…?"** pregunto Tenmei mostrando sus ojos brillosos tratando de intimidar a la persona frente a él.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze…" contesto el rubio descubriendo su cara y causando una reacción de sorpresa en el rostro de Tenmei que de inmediato la cubrió con su típica sonrisa sádica. "…Y estoy aquí porque un viejo amigo me informo que uno de los tres señores oscuros ha solicitado un favor del clan, así que la pregunta es… en que puedo ayudarle yo… Mikogami Tenmei?" concluyo Naruto con su presentación mientras tomaba asiento frente al director.

"**Para saber quién soy yo, realmente eres una persona muy bien informada no es así?"** fue más una declaración que una pregunta por parte de Tenmei.

"Nah… cuando vives tanto como yo es algo natural que sepas cosas que no muchos saben…" respondió el rubio causando que se le formara una gota de sudor en la nuca del director por su tono despreocupado "…pero volviendo a los negocios, que es lo que necesita y en cuanto tiempo lo requiere completado?" preguntó el rubio con un tono más profesional causando que se agrandara la gota de sudor en el director por el cambio de actitud tan repentina.

"**Realmente no es mucho, lo único que solicito…"** pausando para agregar efecto **dramático "…es que te unas a la academia como estudiante de nuevo ingreso hasta el día de tu graduación."** Dijo el director con un tono alegre recibiendo una mirada inexpresiva de parte del rubio frente a él.

Después de un minuto completo de silencio y sin movimiento por parte de los ocupantes de la habitación, Naruto decidió realizar sus preguntas.

"Así que lo único que quieres es que me una a tu academia como un estudiante, correcto?" pregunto para solo recibir una afirmación con la cabeza por parte del director. "Bien, déjame ver si entiendo esto…" Cerró los ojos y tomo una pose pensativa antes de continuar. "Quieres que pase como un estudiante mientras hago el trabajo de guardián de algunos alumnos, que estoy seguro no recibiré nombres, cuando estén en problemas e investigar quien o quienes son los causantes de dichos problemas y de ser posible corregir la función del grupo o en casos extremos eliminarlos para mantener la academia segura, me equivoco?" Termino el rubio aun con los ojos cerrados perdiéndose por completo la expresión de shock en el rostro del director.

"**Si no es molestia, como es que llegaste a esa conclusión, estoy seguro que esa información no se la otorgue a nadie?"** preguntó el director al recuperar su compostura mirando con sospecha al rubio. (Digo, carajo le dedujo la mayoría de su plan en base a unas pocas palabras.)

"Viejo…" comenzó Naruto lanzándole una mirada incrédula y causando que una vena le saltara en la frente al director. "Sin ofender pero eso es el modo de actuar más lógico tomando en cuenta que tu personalmente solicitaste el apoyo cuando simplemente pudiste haber enviado una invitación como lo haces con cualquier otro estudiante, y, además de que en cualquier sociedad encuentras ese tipo de problemas." Termino de explicar Naruto causando que el director callera de su asiento estilo anime por su tono tan relajado, pero a su vez dejándolo sorprendido por su habilidad de deducción ya que no podía negar la lógica en sus palabras.

Recobrando la compostura y tosiendo un par de veces en su mano, el director saco un papel de uno de los cajones de su escritorio y se lo presento al rubio el cual solo arqueo una ceja en confusión, viendo esto Mikogami solo sonrió antes de explicar que era una forma de ingreso y que la llenara si aceptaba la "misión" a lo que Naruto solo sacudió los hombros y comenzó a llenar la forma.

"Si no le molesta director…?" Comenzó Naruto llamando la atención del mencionado. "Tengo ciertas peticiones respecto a mi estadía en la academia." Comento el rubio mientras llenaba la forma.

"**Oh…? Y que serían estas peticiones? Si está en mi poder me asegurare que sean cumplidas."** Contesto curioso el director.

"Primera, me gustaría un departamento que cuente con su propia cocina, ya que cocinar se volvió un pasatiempo mío. Segunda, una zona segura donde pueda entrenar en mi tiempo libre y finalmente un permiso para no utilizar el uniforme escolar." Termino Naruto sonando un tanto nervioso con su última petición, de la cual Mikogami solo comenzó a reír.

"**Hahaha… las primeras dos consideras hechas, aunque la segunda me puede llevar un poco de tiempo, pero la tercera lamento informarte que será imposible por el caos que causaría entre los alumnos, pero toma…"** Respondió el director dándole un juego de llaves y un papel con el número de dormitorio y su programa de clases. **"Pero viendo que es el primer día y que nuestra reunión ya te quito suficiente tiempo, te permitiré dirigirte a tu clase directamente, además de que tengo que mandar a alguien para que modifique tu dormitorio."**

"Ni hablar, pero valió la pena intentarlo. Si es todo me retiro señor director." Dijo Naruto regresando la forma y levantándose para salir de la oficina, pero cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta se detuvo al escuchar la voz del director.

"**Uzumaki-san me he estado preguntando, porque acepto mi petición sabiendo su clan me ha apoyado en el pasado una vez, no me malinterpretes ya que aprecio la ayuda, pero no creo que tu clan sea de los que ayudan dos veces a la misma persona."** Comento el director con curiosidad en su voz.

"Te equivocas…" Comenzó Naruto en un tono frio confundiendo a Mikogami. "El clan fue creado hace más de mil años con solo propósito de ayudar a quien lo necesite, fuese humano o monstruo…" Este pedazo de información sorprendió al director. "Pero eso cambio con el paso del tiempo, pero para responder tu pregunta, la primera vez que solicitaste el apoyo del clan el miembro del concejo cometió un error mandando a un _yako__1 _que por los reportes que recibimos él ha causado más problemas. Ese es uno de los motivos por el cual _ÉL_ me pidió a mí que viniera. Desgraciadamente, el mimbro del concejo no nos dio la identidad de a quien mando y no creo que me quieras decir tú, correcto?" Termino de explicar el rubio ganándose una sonrisa y una negación con la cabeza por parte de Mikogami.

"**Ya veo… Bueno, no le robo más su tiempo Sr. Uzumaki, por más que me gustaría escuchar la historia de su clan para aclarar mis dudas, ya va retrasado para su primer clase."** Dicho esto Naruto se dispuso a salir de la oficina pero se detuvo cuando recordó algo.

"Sabe director-san…" Comenzó atrayendo la mirada del director pero él seguía mirando la puerta, "No lo voy a cuestionar ya que no me incumbe… aun, pero espero que sepa lo que hace al aceptar a un humano en esta academia, me refiero al joven Aono Tsukune." Termino el rubio aun sin voltear a ver al director.

"**Oh… y que le hace pensar que yo tengo algo que ver con la presencia del joven Tsukune?"** respondió el director con una sonrisa conocedora, la cual Naruto podía sentir sin tener que verla.

"Por favor, usted no es de las personas que hacen algo sin un plan pero…" Aquí Naruto giro la cabeza para mirar sobre su hombro al director "Si realmente se trata de un error, le recomiendo que mande al joven Tsukune al mundo humano lo antes posible para evitar problemas." Con eso dicho, el rubio salió de la oficina dejando a un sonriente director.

"_**Hehehe… Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, estoy seguro que traerás grandes cambios a esta academia…" **_fue el pensamiento que rondaba en la cabeza de Mikogami.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Dentro de un aula en la academia.**

Después de la ceremonia de inauguración encontramos al joven Tsukune dentro de un salón de clases sentado en la parte de atrás mirando por la ventana perdido en sus pensamientos, esto fue hasta que la puerta del salón fue abierta llamando la atención de los alumnos para ver a una mujer rubia con un peinado que dejaba dos mechones sobre su cabeza que parecían unas orejas de gato, usaba anteojos y tenía los ojos cerrados. Vestía una falda negra que llegaba a la altura de sus rodillas, una blusa de botones blanca abierta mostrando una playera anaranjada debajo.

"Buenos días clase, mi nombre es Nekonome Shizuka y seré la tutora de esta clase." Se presentó Shizuka muy animada.

Después de unas palabras de bienvenida para sus alumnos, Shizuka se dispuso a realizar el pase de lista hasta que alguien decidió tocar a la puerta, cuando Shizuka respondió con el típico "adelante" la puerta se abrió revelando a Moka Akashiya.

"Lo siento Nekonome-sensei, después de la ceremonia me perdí en los pasillos de la academia." Se disculpo Moka entrando al salón y haciendo una leve reverencia hacia su sensei.

En cuanto a los alumnos, las reacciones fueron variadas, el lado femenino le lanzaba miradas celosas por la figura de la recién llegada, y el lado varonil… Bueno digamos que se les dispararon las hormonas…

"Quien es ella¡?,"

"Es preciosa…"

"Mira esas curvas…"

"Me da gusto estar en la misma clase que esa preciosura…"

"CASATE CONMIGO¡"

Esos eran los comentarios que se escuchaban…

"No te preocupes, solo procura que no vuelva a suceder, ahora toma tu asiento." Le ofreció Shizuka con una sonrisa causando que esta le regresara una de las suyas. Moka comenzó a inspeccionar el salón buscando un lugar desocupado hasta que su vista capto un puñado de cabello castaño e inmediatamente reconoció a su dueño…

"TSUKUNE_KUN¡"

Exclamo la peli-rosa muy animada envolviendo al pobre Tsukune en un apretado abrazo haciendo que este se sonrojara y provocando gritos de indignación de la población varonil del salón.

"AAAHHH… Quien se cree ese sujeto¡…"

"Es hombre muerto…"

"Yo debería ser abrazado por esa chica no el…"

"Lo mejor será deshacernos de el…"

Esos eran los comentarios que se escuchaban y que estaba haciendo sudar al pobre Tsukune de miedo.

Momentos después, cuando Shizuka logro retomar el control de la clase, se disponía a seguir con su lectura pero otra persona toco la puerta y esta vez dejo escapar un suspiro de irritación antes de contestar con un "adelante" un tanto forzado, pero la irritación cambio a confusión cuando vio entrar a un joven encapuchado de uno 175cm de estatura vistiendo una chaqueta negra con una cruz blanca en el lado izquierdo de esta abierta dejando ver una playera pegada al cuerpo que permitía ver lo bien definido que tenía los pectorales y el six-pack en su abdomen, la chaqueta tenía una capucha que le cubría la parte superior del rostro, unos pantalones de mezclilla de color azul obscuro y unas botas de combate negras.

"Esta es la clase de la Srta. Nekonome Shizuka?" preguntó el misterioso sujeto con una voz que hizo sonrojar a la población femenina, incluso a Shizuka de le pintaron un pintaron un poco de rosa las mejillas.

"H-h-hai" fue lo único que logro articular Shizuka como respuesta. Se escuchó un suspiro escapar de los labios del desconocido mientras se acercaba a la maestra, estando a buena distancia saco un papel de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y se lo entrego a Shizuka y esta lo leyó en silencio.

"Ok clase, parece ser que tenemos a un ingresado de último momento, por favor descúbrete y preséntate con tus compañeros." Anuncio Shizuka a su clase y termino pidiéndole al encapuchado que solo obedeció y se descubrió el rostro dejando boquiabierta a la población femenina y recibiendo miradas de celos por los varones.

"Yo, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, un placer." Se presentó Naruto con un gesto de mano en forma de saludo y una sonrisa que causo que más de una de sus nuevas compañeras se desmayara, la siguiente reacción fue muy parecida a la que tuvieron con la entrada de Moka…

"Es un perfecto adonis…"

"Es todo un BOMBON…"

"Ya encontré a mi pareja 2…"

"QUIERO TENER TUS HIJOS…" (Ok este último hasta a mí me dieron escalofríos.)

Ese ultimó comentario causo que a varios se les formara una gota de sudor en la cabeza, pero sorprendentemente Naruto solo sonrió y se rio entre dientes.

Cuando la clase se controló, Shizuka le pidió a Naruto que tomara asiento y este enseguida ubico uno justo a un lado de Moka, la cual se encontraba detrás de Tsukune, y cuando paso a un lado de ellos los saludo agitando una mano pero fue tomado por sorpresa cuando Moka se puso de pie y lo recibió con un abrazo exclamando feliz porque sus dos primeros amigos se encontraban en la misma clase con ella, acto por el cual ella recibió miradas fulminantes por parte de las mujeres y el de los hombres.

Ya con la clase bajo control, Shizuka continuo con la explicación de que la academia se construyó exclusivamente para monstruos para enseñarles a convivir con los humanos y que tanto el alumnado como el personal estaba constituido por monstruos. Esta explicación causo que el pobre Tsukune comenzara a sudar y a temblar de los nervios, una reacción que pasó desapercibida por todos los presentes menos un rubio que observaba la reacción del castaño confirmar su sospecha mientras formulaba planes para proteger a su posible amigo en caso de que se quede en la academia.

"Ne sensei, no sería mejor solo matar a esos insignificantes humanos y en caso de las chicas bellas, jugar con ellas?" Comento un joven alto de cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás con cuatro argollas en su oreja izquierda, este era Sazio Komiya

"Eres un idiota." Dijo Naruto en voz baja peo fue escuchado por toda la clase.

"Que fue eso, imbécil?¡" Respondió Saizo levantándose con fuerza de su asiento para acercarse al rubio mandándole una mirada de furia tratándolo de intimidar.

"Además de idiota sordo…" Contesto el rubio en tono de burla levantándose de su asiento sin ser afectado por la mirada de Saizo enfureciéndolo aún más, haciendo que la tensión dentro del aula se comenzara a sentir pesada, algunos de los alumnos e incluso Shizuka comenzaron a sentirse inconfortables con la tensión.

"D-deténganse p-por favor, n-no pe-peleen en el pri-primer día¡" Pidió Shizuka con voz sumisa, mostrando que en ese momento sentía miedo, acto que noto el rubio causando que este suavizara la mirada y tomara asiento. Por su parte, Saizo sonrió victorioso pensando que el rubio se acobardo y dio media vuelta para regresar a su asiento. Ya con el conflicto bajo control la sensei continuo con su explicación de cómo la escuela estaba construida en una zona sagrada en otra dimensión y que si un humano fuera a ser descubierto dentro de esta, sería ejecutado inmediatamente, comentario que causo que el rubio levantara una ceja en confusión pensando que esa acción era contradecía el objetivo de la escuela pero no hizo comentario alguno. En cambio el joven Tsukune comenzó a sudar y a temblar más claramente con la idea de que era hombre muerto.

Al terminar la clase, Naruto se acercó a Shizuka con una mirada arrepentida "Nekonome-sensei…" Dijo el rubio en voz suave para llamar la atención de su sensei, la cual se sonrojo por lo bien que sonaba. "Solo quería disculparme por el problema que le ocasione hace un momento, le juro que no fue mi intención, es más, tome…" Aquí el rubio tomo una de las manos de Shizuka entre las suyas haciendo que la palma de la mano de Shizuka quedara hacia arriba y cerró los ojos en concentración, cuando Naruto libero la mano de Shizuka, esta dejo escapar un sonido de sorpresa al ver lo que estaba en su mano, una rosa creada del cristal más hermoso que jamás allá visto de color rojo que la dejo impresionada y al mismo tiempo con muchas preguntas sobre el rubio enigma frente a ella, pero entes de que su curiosidad felina saliera a flote Naruto le gano la palabra. "Es un regalo de mi parte en forma de disculpa por lo que paso, y antes de que pregunte no le puedo decir que soy, es en contra de las reglas…" Dijo el rubio con humor en su voz dando media vuelta para salir del salón perdiendo le oportunidad de ver el sonrojo que se formó en el rostro de Shizuka acompañado por una sonrisa.

"_Uzumaki Naruto eh?... esto puede ser interesante… (Suspiro) si tan solo fueras mayor…" _Fue el pensamiento que cruzo la mente de Shizuka en cuanto al misterioso rubio que sin tratar llamo su atención.

Si tan solo supiera la verdad…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Momentos más tarde vemos a Naruto caminando por los pasillos de la academia con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y una expresión de aburrimiento buscando al joven Tsukune y familiarizándose con sus alrededores, después de unos minutos de explorar los pasillos, vio una chica de cabellos rosas colgada del brazo de un castaño que a pesar de la distancia que los separaba noto que temblaba, por las intensas miradas de celos que le dirigían los varones o por tener a una hermosa chica colgada de su brazo o por ambas.

Sacudiendo la cabeza y riendo entre dientes comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, pero en un momento de distracción choco con otra persona haciéndola caer al suelo con un fuerte _'THUK' _haciendo que mirara hacia abajo para ver a la persona con la que chocó llevándose una leve sorpresa al ver a una hermosa chica de cabello de color rojo atado en una simple cola de caballo alta que le llegaba a la mitad de su espalda con un flequillo cubriéndole el ojo derecho, vestía el clásico uniforme escolar pero con la chaqueta abierta que dejaba ver unos pechos copa C, su figura delgada pero bien definida si sus largas piernas definidas eran alguna indicación.

"Lamento eso, estaba distraído y no mire hacia donde iba…" Se disculpó Naruto cuando termino de observar extendiendo una mano para ayudar a la joven a ponerse de pie con una expresión avergonzada.

"Claro que lo vas a lamentar, tu mal… dito…" La voz de la joven murió en su garganta al levantar la mirada y ver el rostro de la persona que tuvo la osadía de cruzarse en su camino causando que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un leve rosa y sus latidos se aceleraran. Frente a ella se encontraba, en su opinión, un perfecto espécimen del genero masculino, ojos azules que atravesaban a través de su alma, cabello dorado en un estilo salvaje y alborotado, y un cuerpo que los demás varones (y mujeres incluidas pero en una manera diferente) morirían por tener.

Tentadoramente y con mano temblorosa, tomo la extremidad ofrecida y dejo que el rubio la levantara con un fuerte jalón para que quedara de pie, pero perdió el equilibrio por el repentino movimiento causando que se tropezara y callera hacia adelante, caída que fue detenida cuando sus manos y su rostro quedaron apoyadas en el pecho del rubio el cual por instinto la abrazo por la cintura de manera protectora causando que la pelirroja sonrojara por el contacto con un solo pensamiento atravesándole la mente…

'_FIRME¡'_

"Está bien Srta.?" La voz cargada con preocupación del rubio la despertó de sus pensamientos y la hizo darse cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba y, por instinto, empujo el cuerpo en el que se encontraba apoyada para distanciarse de él manteniendo la mirada hacia el suelo causando que el flequillo le cubriera el rostro ocultando su sonrojo.

"Claro que estoy bien, por quien me tomas? Una debilucha de raza inferior¡? Para tu información yo soy de las más alta clase de la raza de Ki…¡" La pelirroja detuvo repentinamente su violento monologo al escuchar al rubio frente a ella reir entre dientes de manera divertida. "Que es lo que te parece tan gracioso idiota¡?" Exclamo violentamente la pelirroja con un tono que prometía dolor si la respuesta no le agradaba.

"Hehehe… Nada… solo que estuviste a punto de decirme y a todos alrededor de nosotros que clase de Youkai eres, y tengo entendido que eso está prohibido… hehehe…" Continuo riendo Naruto viendo la cara sonrojada de la pelirroja frente a él, si el sonrojo era de vergüenza, de furia o de ambas, Naruto no lo supo pero si tuviera que adivinar…

…Diría que por las dos.

"Fue un placer conocerte y espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto…" Pauso por un momento cuando noto que los alumnos a su alrededor se juntaban en la dirección en la que vio a sus dos 'amigos', no estaba seguro si los podía llamar así pero se tenía que asegurar que el único humano se mantuviera fuera de problemas. "…Pero me temo que nuestra reunión tiene que terminar, me tengo que reunir con unas personas en este momento." Y sin una palabra más, el rubio comenzó a caminar casualmente en la dirección en la que la conmoción tomaba lugar.

"Eh…? Es-espera¡. Al menos dime tu nombre salvaje sin educación¡" Exclamo en una voz violenta que casi parecía un gruñido la pelirroja a la espalda del rubio. Lo que nunca espero fue la respuesta que este le dio, las dos palabras que escucho causaron que su ojos se abrieran a proporciones inhumanas y su quijada literalmente golpeara el suelo de la impresión, shock e incredulidad. Expresión que Naruto no noto, ya que no regreso la mirada al momento de contestarle.

"Naruto Uzumaki"

Y con eso, Naruto desapareció entre los alumnos como si nunca hubiera estado allí antes de que la pelirroja pudiera decir una sola palabra, acto que la sorprendió porque el rubio estaba vestido de civil y su distintivo color de cabello debería de sobresalir entre las masas.

'_Im-imposible… n-no puede ser cierto… le-le grite a 'ÉL' Naruto Uzumaki del que tou-sama me ha-hablaba' _Pensaba la pelirroja al vorde de un ataque de nervios mientras inhalaba bocanadas de aire tratando de calmarse. _'No no no… no puedo llegar a conclusiones tan rápido, tengo que investigarlo y estar segura de que es la misma persona… Aunque si resulta ser 'ÉL' no sería tan malo de tratar… no, __**hacer**__ que sea mi 'Pareja__2__' fufufu…" _Pensó la pelirroja con una risilla malévola que causo que lo alumnos a su alrededor se alejaran unos pasos de ella algo aterrados por el brillo de locura que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Unos momentos antes…**

Tsukune no sabía que pensar…

Se sentía en la novena nube en este momento…

Y al mismo tiempo se sentía en medio de una jauría de lobos hambrientos…

La razón de esto…?

Simple.

Se sentía genial al tener a la chica más hermosa que allá visto colgada de él abrazando su brazo, con dicha extremidad colocada entre sus pechos cabe agregar, con una sonrisa tan brillante en su rostro que podría poner al sol verde de envidia. Por desgracia este echo hizo que se ganara miradas de odio por parte del alumnado varonil, miradas cargadas con instinto asesino (referencia futura K.I.) que lo ponían a sudar una cascada. _'En que me metieron mis padres… esto es un error, yo no debería estar aquí… digo solo soy un típico chico promedio, no tengo nada de especial y aun así termine en una escuela para monstruos en la que si descubren que soy humano me puedo considerar carne muerta…"_

"Tú eres Akashiya Moka cierto…?" Sonó una voz sacando a Tsukune de sus pensamientos. "Mi nombre es Sazio Komiya, un placer conocerte." Termino Saizo con una sonrisa y un tono un tanto arrogante.

"Mucho gusto." Respondió moka en un tono educado. "Él es Tsu…"

"Que ase una hermosa chica como tú con un perdedor como este, cuando podrías estar con un verdadero hombre como yo." Respondió con arrogancia Saizo ignorando a la peli-rosa y tomando del cuello a Tsukune para levantarlo unos centímetros del suelo, su sonrisa se tornó malvada mandando escalofríos por la espalda de Tsukune. Eso fue hasta que otra mano tomo se colocó sobre la muñeca de Saizo.

"Te pido amablemente que sueltes a ese joven si quieres mantener tu mano pegada al brazo, Saizo." Sonó otra voz tranquila pero al mismo tiempo fría que mando un escalofrío por la espalda de todos los presentes. Saizo giro su cabeza para mirar al que se atrevió a colocarle una mano encima solo para toparse con el rostro del rubio que tuvo las agallas de ofenderlo durante la clase esa mañana.

"Y que piensa hacen un debilucho como tu si no suelto a este idio…"

CRACK

"Argh…¡" Saizo dejo escapar un gemido de dolor cuando sintió los huesos de su muñeca romperse por la presión que el rubio aplico causando que soltara a Tsukune que callo de lleno sobre su trasero al ser soltado repentinamente. En cuanto al rubio, este solo mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro con los ojos serrados mostrando que estaba feliz, felicidad que se contradecía por la cantidad de K.I. que emitía causando que todos a su alrededor temblaran de miedo al sentir el aura opresiva que emitía su cuerpo.

"Te lo advierto solo esta ves Saizo…" Comenzó Naruto con la misma voz fría. "… toca a uno de mis amigos con malas intenciones de nuevo…" Aquí el aire se comenzó a sentir pesado y a todo el mundo le costaba respirar, el sonido de más huesos rompiéndose eran acompañados por los gemidos de dolor que producía Saizo, gemidos que rápidamente se transformaron en gritos cuando Saizo cayó al suelo de rodillas. **"Y suplica que el infierno se apiade de ti cuando termine contigo, está claro?" **Termino el rubio, su voz no más alta que un suspiro pero aun así todos los presentes los escucharon claramente haciéndolos sudar por el tono demoniaco que esta cargaba.

Por su parte, Saizo solo pudo asentir débilmente con la cabeza en afirmación causando que el rubio soltara su mano, la cual Saizo la tomo con su mano sana y se la acerco al pecho tratando de aliviar el dolor, el aire regreso a la normalidad como si nada hubiera pasado mientras el rubio dio vuelta y se dirijo a Tsukune y Moka sonriendo alegremente y agitando una mano en forma de saludo causando que los presentes pensaran que era bipolar.

"Yo, están bien Moka, Tsukune…?" preguntó el rubio a sus dos amigos que lo miraban con expresiones de incredulidad y sorpresa, los cuales solo pudieron contestar con suave 'hai' a lo que Naruto solo rio entre dientes entretenido por sus expresiones. "Bueno… no se queden ahí, aun hay que terminar de explorar la academia." Termino de decir Naruto comenzando a caminar por el pasillo de la academia, acto que fue imitado unos segundos más tarde por los otros dos cuando las palabras del rubio se registraron es su cerebro.

Desconocido para los tres amigos, una pelirroja se encontraba a la vuelta del pasillo en la dirección contraria en la que estos se retiraban, su espalda recargada contra la pared con su mano derecha sobre su pecho a la altura de su corazón y la otra plantada firmemente es la pared, sus mejillas sonrojadas con su mirada desenfocada y respirando agitadamente, si alguien hubiera visto bajo su falda hubieran visto su ropa interior mojada por el estado excitado en el que se encontraba.

'_Que fue eso… me calenté solo por sentir su aura dominante…' _Pensó la pelirroja cuando recobro sus sentidos, una sonrisa un tanto malévola y pervertida se formó en su rostro. _'Definitivamente lo tengo que reclamar como mi pareja si es capaz de emitir ese tipo de aura… Esa es el aura de un Alfa."_ Termino sus pensamientos dejando escapar una risilla pervertida que hizo que los presentes tuvieran un sangrado nasal… o se les formara una gota de sudor en la nuca.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Terminado.**

**Primero que nada me quiero disculpar por el retraso, he tenido problemas de conexión recientemente pero por el lado positivo me ha permitido avanzar con los capítulos siguientes, así que la espera por el siguiente capítulo no será demasiada si es que no se presentan problemas nuevamente.**

**Ahora solo quiero agradecer por sus comentarios, crean que para todos los autores de fanfic como su servilleta, un simple 'me gusta tu historia' o 'buen trabajo' es suficiente para seguirnos dando inspiración, así que lo que quieran comentar, ya sean críticas, opiniones e incluso 'mentadas' como dijéramos en México son bien recibidas, tratare de contestar todas y nuevamente gracias por su apoyo.**

**Respecto a la historia, decidí detenerme en este punto porque tengo pensado que cada capítulo sea de aproximadamente unas 7´000 palabras por cap. Para no aburrirlos y tratar de sacar capítulos más seguidamente.**

**El siguiente cap. Será el enfrentamiento entre Moka y Saizo junto con la presentación de mi OC (que aunque la descripción fuera parecida no es Kushina). **

**La lista del harem es la siguiente:**

**OC  
Ura**

**Mizore**

**Kurumo**

**Y otro OC que se presentara en capítulos más adelante.**

**Sin nada mas que decir me despido. **

**Ja Ne.**

**1.- **_**Yako**_** es la definición que se le da en Japón a los kitsune que son malvados, normalmente estos son los que juegan bromas que causan daño a los humanos a diferencia de su contra-parte los **_**zenko**__**, **_**que es la definición que se le da a los kitsune guardianes, estos también les gusta jugar bromas pero son más orientadas a entretener y su objetivo principal es cuidar los campos de cosecha y los humanos que trabajan en ellos por órdenes de **_**INARI**_**.**

**2.- Me voy a referir como 'pareja' a las relaciones que se describan en este fic.**

Zenko y yako


End file.
